<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changed like the hands on a clock by Redwolf1768</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125294">Changed like the hands on a clock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf1768/pseuds/Redwolf1768'>Redwolf1768</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Crying, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Swap, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Relationship(s), Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf1768/pseuds/Redwolf1768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A swap sides story with a lot of angst and more Remus and Deceit because they are my favorite sides- aka, just try reading the first chapter before you continue scrolling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changed like the hands on a clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each of the sides have hated each other in one way or another at some point. Whether it had been hating habits the others have, their style, or even their role as a side in general. No one would doubt the problems they each had between one another, especially the more broad issues. Maybe that's why no one noticed something slink in and out like a thief in the night. Maybe it was because they were all preoccupied with each other. </p><p>Patton was the first to realize something was terribly wrong when he woke up with a start of panic, clutching at his chest with the most overwhelming feeling of dread he's ever felt in his life. It was almost as if he was nowhere, the only thing around being the darkness, threatening to push him down deeper. It was coming from everywhere and he couldn't escape. He was going to die here and no one would find him. No one was going to save him and he was going to die. "No, no, no, no, no," Patton whispered while shaking uncontrollably. "I don't want to die! P- please, someone! I- I don't want to d- die!" Where was he?! His voice wouldn't go any higher! He was going to suffocate! H- he couldn't breathe!</p><p>Patton grabbed on to his blanket and curled up as much as he possibly could, trying to get a sense of safety. </p><p>Wait... blanket? </p><p>Patton looked through tear filled eyes to see some shapes in the dark which he could only assume was his bed and his own form. T- that's right! He was sleeping in his bed!</p><p>As his eyes adjusted to the dark he remembered a breath exercise Virgil used to calm himself down. </p><p>Breathe in for 4 seconds, hold for 7, and then out for 8.<br/>It's going to be ok. It's going to be fine… R- right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deceit walked over to Patton who was drawing with crayons at the light side's dinner table. "Hey, Deceit! Do you want to see what I drew?" Patton held up a poorly drawn sketch of what looked like all the sides hanging Remus and him.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Patton kept an Innocent smile on his face while he continued to speak. "What will you do when Thomas decides he doesn't want both of you anymore?" Deceit clenched his fists till they turned white. That would never happen. "You're right… He already doesn't want you, he just needs to choose when it's time to get rid of you both, and I'll be there to help him. Every. Step. Of. The. Way."</p><p>"Shut up! I'd LET that happen to us!" Deceit felt like ripping out the light side's organs and showing him how much trash was inside of him.</p><p>"Really? You're already hated by all of us, it's just a matter of time before steps are taken to get rid of you both. You dark sides aren't needed. You only bring hurt and discomfort. Now that I think about it, isn't that why Virgil left?"</p><p>Deceit lunged forward, knocking Patton off the chair. "Stop talking! Stop talking!" He put his hands around the other sides throat. "You shouldn't be allowed to speak! You're trash! You're position! You're a disease!" </p><p>The drawing Patton made caught his eye as it slowly landed on the floor getting soaked with... blood. Deceit looked back and saw his nails were digging into Patton's throat while the other was coughing and trying to pry his hands away. </p><p>No! Wait! This wasn't what he wanted! Deceit tried to pull his hands away but his fingers just dug deeper and deeper until the suffering side was making gurgling noises like his lungs were filled with blood and he was drowning in it.</p><p>Red. So much red. The sounds were too much, he couldn't take it anymore, it needed to end… And then, with that, it all came to a stop. He could take his fingers out of the bloody throat.</p><p>"W- what di- d- did you do?!!"</p><p>Deceit turned to see all the other sides and Thomas behind him looking on it complete horror. "I- I- DID mean to! I swear! It WASN'T an accident! I DID mean to!"</p><p>"How could you?! You monster!!" Everything was getting bigger and him smaller. Everything turned to shadows with piercing orange eyes. "You're a monster! Monster!" The room echoed with voices filled with malice. "All you do is bring suffering!"</p><p>With a jolt Deceit opened his eyes, realizing he was in his own room. It hasn't been real. "Heh… That was a really weird dream." Why was he in the middle of his room though? And something felt warm and sticky.</p><p>Deceit looked down and his eyes widened with fear. In his hands were his dead snake covered in blood and deep wounds. "H- holy shit!" Immediately Deceit started shaking and hyperventilating, trying to distance himself from his lifeless friend. He couldn't have done this! It had just been a dream! It had just been a dream!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Logan's alarm clock went off at the same time it usually did, 6 o'clock. He walked over to his dresser to pull out the attire he'd wear for the day. Only when he went to grab his dress shirt, he saw it wasn't his own hand that reached out. This one had scales running all the way up the arm and out of sight. </p><p>When Logan moved away to see who was in the room with him, the arm moved along with his body. "What? This ISN'T my hand?" He went over to the mirror to see his appearance was almost identical to Deceit's, the only differences being that the top side of his face had no scales and he didn't have a snake eye, along with the top half of his eyes being yellow, with the bottom half being his usual dark blue.</p><p>How could this have happened? Did Deceit have to do anything with this? It was highly likely he had something to do with this.</p><p>"Oh no… This is really GOOD." What? Did he just say that? "This is really GOOD. This is really GOOD... This is really GOOD?! I CAN say what I want?!" All that came out when he spoke were lies. Just lies.</p><p>Now there was no doubt in his mind that Deceit was behind this. He needed to confront the other side as soon as possible. </p><p>Logan grabbed his room door handle to go straight to the source of this morning's problems, but then paused. He couldn't let the others see himself like this, they'd most definitely mistake him for Deceit, and that would result in big unnecessary drama. He couldn't reveal himself to the others, under any circumstances. He'd have to wait till he's sure none of the others would see him leaving, then he could find out why Deceit had done this to him and get it resolved without anyone finding out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soft fluffy blankets slid across Virgil's skin as he shifted in bed. Realizing he was waking up, he slowly sat up in his bed and looked around. His eyes landed on his bedside clock that read, 6:47. Virgil was surprised to say the least, he couldn't recall a signal time in his life he'd ever woken up this early, (ok, maybe that was exaggerated just a little bit, but it was basically the truth in his case) plus he hasn't slept that well for a long time. Guess this was just an unusually good start to a hopefully good day.</p><p>Rubbing his eyes, he removed the blanket, leaving behind the warm body heat that welcomed his morning. Throwing on his usual clothes, Virgil made his way to the door, only to stop before opening it. He made his way back to the mirror to look at his reflection. He didn't remember taking off his eye shadow? And so was his white foundation? Looks like he'd have to spend this morning putting it all back on… But he felt like doing something different from what he usually had on.</p><p>He went over to the bathroom that connected to his room, summoning an assortment of colors. "Now what do I want…" he wondered to himself.</p><p>After a while of pondering, Virgil decided that one color just wouldn't be enough for today. Yes, he had a feeling today would be a good day that required something extra special.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking over across the room to the clock that was going off with the sound of his alarm, Roman saw it was exactly 7:00 AM. He lifted himself from his desk, having a paper stuck to his face.</p><p>I don't feel like I've gotten any sleep at all. Maybe I should actually make an effort to sleep in bed instead of while I work.</p><p>He groaned, peeling the paper off his face and placing it down. Today felt like it would be one of those days.</p><p>Roman went over to the closet to put his clothes on. It was a good thing he didn't sleep in them, otherwise they'd be all wrinkly. Although, something wasn't the same with his princely outfit, as if it just didn't fit the criteria anymore… That was fine. He could always use a wardrobe update.</p><p>When he got done getting ready, and put on his basic foundation, he went downstairs to see what Patton made for breakfast, only when he got to the kitchen Virgil was the only one there and it looked like he had full rainbow makeup on under his eyes.</p><p>When Virgil looked over at him from leaning on the counter (surprisingly not sitting on it) he gave Roman a cocky smile and said, "Hey, what up, dweeb?" When Roman gave a small frown, Virgil's face grew even more smug. "Oh, sorry, Prince Eric. Did you just come back from the sea? Because you're looking a little salty over there."</p><p>"Prince Eric…? Oh! Haha, very funny, Virgil. Now, where is Patton and Logan? Shouldn't breakfast already be on the table?"</p><p>"Ugh, I don't know, they haven't been out of their rooms yet." He walked over to the cabinet to pull out some Captain Crunch along with a bowl. "And don't bother knocking on their doors, I already tried, they won't answer. Maybe they both are- uh, never mind."</p><p>Roman walked up to Virgil and pulled out some Cheerios and another bowl. "Guess it's just you and me this morning."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remus heard the unholy noise that is his alarm clock and almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing it. After shooting up like a flower (odd metaphor but okay) he slammed his hand on the the 'shut the fuck up' up button. Why did he have this alarm clock? It was the worst thing ever to wake up to. Ok, maybe it wasn't because when… Because… That's weird, he couldn't seem to come up with anything… Probably just a bit too early in the morning, he'd always been more of a night person.</p><p>Leaving that thought process behind him, Remus looked at the time to see it was 7:04 and he felt like making some pancakes shaped like… Something. He didn't exactly know what yet.</p><p>Skipping down the halls and to the kitchen, he pulled out the pancake mix, setting it down on the counter before getting out everything else he needed to make this breakfast. He filled the mixing bowl and started mixing everything together, and when it was done he poured some onto the frying pan. </p><p>Remus had to be careful making these, he didn't want to burn the house down… Ha! That thought almost sounded sincere! ...Although, he didn't want to make Deceit mad at him… And he didn't see Dee stressed out anymore then he already was… Plus he had a room in this house… And it would be wron-  Fine! He would be careful making the pancakes!</p><p>When he'd made enough and when the mix was used all up, Remus pulled out another plate and a knife. He would take one pancake and put it on the plate and cut out animal shapes. He even cut out a few that looked like snakes to give to Deceit!</p><p>Remus was almost done, just a few more to go. It was so peaceful, like something wasn't there to be bothering him and it wasn't all noisy. Why did he feel like that? He couldn't quite place his finger on it. It's not like in the dark side living space was that noisy at all. So why did it feel like it was quieter than usual? It's not like-</p><p>"Ow!" Remus looked down at the finger that just got cut.</p><p>That really hurts! Why does it really hurt?!</p><p>He felt tears prick at his eyes as he looked at the cut. He got up and quickly went to the bathroom to wash it off. Why did this small thing hurt so much?!</p><p>Remus quickly pulled out a band-aid to cover it up. With it on the wound, somehow, it didn't hurt as much. He sniffled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes as he went back to his pancakes, holding his finger to his chest.</p><p>As Remus looked around he found it was too quiet for his liking, so, why not get Deceit up? He'd slept in far too long and Dee shouldn't be 'sleeping the day away' as Patton always put it.</p><p>He skipped over to the snake sides door and knocked. When he didn't get any answers he went and let himself into the dark room, turning on the lights. As his eyes adjusted, Remus was prepared to give his speech about getting up and having the pancakes he made and how he had some shaped like snakes, but instead, after he could see around the room, he felt his heart slam against the cage of his chest as tears began rolling down his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have some art on what the sides are going to look like in future chapters on my Instagram: @where_the_orange_ivy_grows if you want to check that out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>